twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlina
Merlina is a sapient timber wolf and self-taught sorceress. Biography Merlina's past is often very sketchy at best but is is always a woman of the natural world considering that her past makes her even more interesting. Merlina isn't an anthropomorphic wolf but actually a normal wolf who came a long way to sapience and the mystic arts. 240 years ago, she was only a wolf cub with her pack until one harsh night she got separated by her pack. Now lost, alone and not fully learned much in surviving alone it was certain that she was going to die out there until one day, a young sorcerer named Jacob Olamar finds the lost wolf who was defensive at first but starving to find anything. He took his chances and tries to prove that he means no harm. As the years go by Jacob and his new friend play well and learned to live together very much. Jacob even gave her a name: Merlina to which she likes very well. The young wolf started to gain interest in her friends talents. Even gaining some of the skills herself which surprises Jacob. Normally no animal would ever understand the ways of magic from humans but Merlina is very smart for her age and species. Merlina began gaining more and more interest in humans more than her own kind but it was only limited for two reasons: Jacob's cabin was far from the center of a forest town and the populace isn't too keen on wild wolves even when kept as pets. More time has moved on and Merlina now a full adult things are well on the up and up but Jacob soon fell ill and is without an vital element needed for a serum to make him better again. Merlina (after years of being let out to fulfill her wolven nature) leaves to find a special ivy plant that is needed for the serum. It was bad timing as it happened during winter and that ivy is find in the snow. Luckily after weeks of searching Merlina finds the ivy and rushes to bring it in but it was too late. Jacob succumbs to his illness and dies. Devastated in the fact that no one notices enough to come for him Merlina sits alone while her adopted home crumbles around her. She makes most of her time understanding and learning from her deceased friend/master's journals and scripts mostly struggling just to understand it all. Manages to learn a few spells from the scripts to gain her own powers. She eventually uses them to protect the only home she ever had and to safely bury Jacob to the meadow he always loved. Now alone, Merlina worked hard using her own magic to defend the home from vagrants, robbers and unwanted visitors from harming this home. Then one day at her olden age she gained enough mystical knowledge to perform what seemed like an impossible task: Sentisapi Transubstantiation. Merlina knows that she can't handle any outside forces while she is still a wolf and her capacity doesn't help much either and a humanoid body is the only key. She can't think about it now but needed the time to think it over. Remembering all the times she had with Jacob and her limited interaction with humans and wolves alike the decision hangs on her head if she wanted to go though with this. Mustering up all the strengths to deal with what will face her she sets up with only the aid of paw and mouth the setting to perform the most complicated of spells. After a massive flash of light and her original wolven body disintegrating into it the light from the ceremony dies out and the room is filled with steam and smoke. Emerging from the clouds is a clawed hand, a long arm grabbing the floor to pull out. Still crawling on all fours, Merlina knows that her old body is no more. Hind legs long and firm, the feeling of an extra digit and opposable thumbs, her body is larger and longer than her short strong frame. And the feeling of just two large ample breasts replaces her original six. Coming up to the mirror, Merlina discovers with shock and wonder that the spell has worked, she now has a humanoid body that reflects her wolf traits. Months went on and in the nude, she has learned on her own to stand up, walk normally even use her new vocal cords to speak her first words. Merlina grew more and more experienced from her earlier days and became what the humans would call a sorceress. But her willingness to face the consequences couldn't have come soon enough. While roaming the forests to hunt and roam she encounters a wolf pack under attack by a large grizzly bear. Running on just pure instinct, Merlina attacks the bear by biting down on its fur and lunging for its neck. Those efforts help buy time for the lesser members to run away while the others fight on the bear. Merlina gets smacked off while the other wolves try to fight on the bear. All were unsuccessful until the bear was going after the leader of the pack who got the worse of them all. Dying as the bear bares it's teeth and claws ready to make the death blow. Merlina relieves her instincts and raised her hand and instantly the bear explodes in a burst of energy, reducing it to ash. Merlina walks over the alpha and through its scent, she was in shock to learn that it is its father. Merlina uses her healing magic to return him back to health. This is where the tragedy comes to light. Though the alpha can now recognizes her as one of his kind, he snarled and roared wanting her to back away from him. Merlina was confused and discovers why: She may be in appearance as a wolf but she isn't one of them anymore, not with her new powers or her body. To them, she's a strange thing to be feared even when it's not her intention. The alpha runs faster than Merlina can catch up with her two legs until he disappears to join his pack. She collapses and bursts into tears at the realization that she can't join them and has lost them forever as it did many years before in the snow. Months turned to years, years into decades and decades into centuries as the old cottage withered and collapsed, new generations in the nearby town come and leave, grow, live and die, Magic still remains strong all for one thing. A mysterious figure wearing a long robe to hide strange features among the humans to gather food and supplies with the gold she earned doing typical defense against attacking hordes, bounty hunting and even potion making. When she leaves the town and goes into her new home built by her own magic, she takes off her robe revealing a now clothed and seasoned sorceress. Merlina by now is very powerful and self-taught in her own magics far surpassing Jacob's and most other endowed individuals. Fully fluent in their tongues to make conversation with others though she has unsettling feelings for them. She likes wearing the strange and impossible veils and dresses most of the female humans wear to get their "mates" she prefers to stick to the black under-dress to have a sense of freedom while having to wear something overall. She still appeals to her feral instincts and even confides herself with a nearby wolf pack with members that were descendants of her original pack. She still hunts and romps around in the forest because she'll never trade in her wolven nature for anything. And during full moon nights she sits on the roof to howl with her fellow pack. For a 240-year old wolf, she came a real long way to become a natural sorceress. Category:Cast Pages